To date, user profiles managed by entities, such as business entities, have been generated utilizing information associated with the user that is gathered via the internal business processes of the entity. Accordingly, the information stored in such user profiles has generally been limited to that which is identifiable using the internal business processes of the entity. As a result, techniques for creating these user profiles have not taken advantage of information available outside of the internal business processes of the entity.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.